Results of A Rejected Woman
by booknerdjewel
Summary: She was cured. She was rejected. She was pregnant. Olivia Moore is once again human. She thought she might have a second chance with Major by telling him the truth, but she was wrong. He rejected her. She got drunk and found herself in another man's arms and now she's pregnant with his baby. What is she going to do? This is the rewritten version of Zombie Baby.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So this story is a rewrite of my first story, Zombie Baby. I will be rewriting all of the izombie stories I have. This chapter is short but I promise the chapters will get longer. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks. -JuJuB7**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Liv stands in her bathroom, pacing back and forth in her little bathroom as she waits for the stupid test to finish. The pregnancy test. How could this have happened? She's a zombie for god sakes, she's undead. She's not supposed to get pregnant. It isn't normal. But then again ever since she became a zombie her life hasn't been normal. It was only two months ago that Ravi had injected her with the cure. They weren't sure if the cure had worked, but at this moment Liv thinks the cure did work. Okay, she's known for awhile that the cure worked. Her brown hair had started to return, slowly her white hair started to disappear and her old hair started coming back. She could taste things again. But being a zombie for so long she never had to worry about getting pregnant, but now that she is human again, she had to worry about getting pregnant. Of course, when she first started having sex again she completely let it slip which is what lead her here. Waiting for this pregnancy test to tell her whether or not she is pregnant… The timer goes off. Time is up. Liv slowly makes her way over to the bathroom counter. With shaky hands, she picks the test up.

POSITIVE.

POSITIVE.

POSITIVE.

How could she let this happen? How could she let herself get pregnant? She isn't even pregnant with Major's baby. Yes, she is pregnant with another man's baby. How could she do this? Maybe it was because she was feeling lonely and rejected after she had finally told Major the truth and he had rejected her. So what happened… She found herself in another man's arms. Something she rejects now. If she had been so stupid none of this would be happening. Alcohol. Alcohol clouded her judgment. Alcohol is how she found herself in another man's arms. However is was not the little human being in her stomach's fault that she had sex with a man. No, this baby is the result. The baby may have come from a mistake, but now that she is pregnant she would never ever call her baby a mistake. The only thing she has to worry about now is telling the father of her baby. And the rest of her family. This is not going to be easy. She can worry about her family later right now she has to focus on telling the father. Yes, telling the father is a very good start.

All she has to do is find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! So I am finally updating this story, so happy that I am finally updating. Every Thursday, throughout this month, I will be updating this story. So exciting. I also plan on updating throughout next month as well. Thanks so much for reading and staying with me while I didn't update. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A funeral home. He owns a funeral home. He goes to running a meat shop to owning a funeral home. Liv walks further into the funeral home, she can hear his voice. She walks into what seems like the waiting area. On the outside she was nervous, but on the inside she's even more nervous. She's still not sure how she's going to tell him. God, she could throw up. Funny, that's what she's been doing for the past three weeks. Sometimes she couldn't even leave the bathroom. That's why it has taken her so long to come here. Today, however, she had been feeling well another to get out of the house so instead of going into work this morning, she came here. Now she is regretting coming here, but she has to tell him. She has to. She wasn't going to be the person to keep him away from his child. What kind of person would she be? She's not going to be that person. She's going to tell him. She's going to tell him.

"Liv Moore," He says, walking into the room startling Liv. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to talk," Liv says. "In private."

"Alright," He says, closing the doors behind him. "What do we need to talk about in private?"

Liv tries to form the words, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She watches as he moves from his spot by the door to directly in front of her. She can feel his hands wrapping around her waist. He places a quick kiss on her lips before moving onto her neck. His grips tightens around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She should stop him, but it feels good. So so good. She lets herself get lost in his touches, his amazing touches. She barely remembers his touches, she was too drunk to remember much. As she enjoys his touches, Liv remembers why she came here to begin with and then she feels sick, very sick. She pulls away from him and quickly walks away, turning her back to him. He approaches her and places his hands on her shoulders. He forces her to turn around to look at him.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Blaine," Liv whispers. "I know you really don't want to hear this or if you really want this but I have to tell you because it wouldn't be right if I didn't tell you…"

"What is it?" Blaine asks.

"Remember when we had sex?" Liv asks. "Well, turns out we didn't use protection because one, we were drunk and two we were zombies before and we really didn't have to worry about it which is our downfall because I'm pregnant and you're the father."

"You're pregnant," Blaine says. "And I'm the father. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father."

"Yes," Liv says as Blaine's faints. "Oh no."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter three. I know this chapter is short, but I promise you that the chapters will get longer. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Blaine sits on a coffee table in his waiting room of his funeral home. An ice pack against the back of his head where he had hit his head when he fainted. God, his head hurt for two reasons. One, for the obvious reason, when he hit his hard on the edge of the table. He's just glad he didn't die. And two, because he got Olivia Moore pregnant. How could he be so stupid? Why the hell didn't he use a condom? He knew why. It's because he's been a zombie for so long that he didn't need to use condoms. Now that he is cured, he's gonna have to get use to using condoms again, but now. Now it was too late. He's already gotten a girl pregnant and that girl just happens to be Liv Moore. How is she dealing with the whole information? God, she must be terrified. He knows that her mother and brother aren't talking to her. They haven't talked to her since the meat shop blew up. She had told him everything when she was drunk. She had even told him about her father. He hadn't expected for her to hear everything about her family, but he's kind of glad he did because now he feels he can relate to her like he's never been able to relate to anyone before. Although he knows he's heard that story about her family before. He sort of felt close to her, but he couldn't relieve his feelings for her because that would ruin his reputation. He couldn't let his reputation be ruined. That wouldn't never happen… Blaine hears the doors open and close from behind him. He knows that this person is Liv. She had gone out to get something, she didn't tell him what she was getting, but he didn't ask either. He just let her, he knew she would come back. Mainly because they had a lot to talk about. A lot. Blaine watches as Liv walks in front of him. She looks at him, he looks at her. He watches as the tears form in her eyes. He places the ice pack onto the table and stands up, he brings his hands up to her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Once the tears are gone, he doesn't remove his hands from her face. He looks at her in the eyes before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. This isn't like all of his other kisses. This kiss is filled with love, care. Something his kisses are never filled with. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. It doesn't take long before she pulls away, but she's not strong enough to get out of his grip.

"Don't," Blaine says. "Don't pull away from me. Come on, Olivia, why are you doing this? Don't do this."

"Blaine," Liv says. "We're not even a couple. Yet, you've kissed me like we're a couple. We had sex one time and I'm pregnant with your child."

"Let's give us a chance," Blaine says. "Go out on a date with me. I promise you I have changed. I'm a changed man. Besides we're going to be parents, don't you think that we should try to give us a chance?"

"I don't know, Blaine," Liv says, finally escaping Blaine's grasp. "We've never had a normal relationship and now. Now I'm pregnant with your baby. I don't have anyone. My mother and brother won't talk to me. Major doesn't want anything to do with me. Peyton is gone. Ravi is the one who talks to me anymore and now he has a new girlfriend. I'm alone and pregnant. How could I let this happen?"

"Liv," Blaine says, walking close to her. "You're not going to be alone because I'm going to be with every step of the way. I'm not going to leave you."

"That doesn't sound like you," Liv says.

"I'm a changed a man," Blaine desperately repeats.


	4. Chapter 4

Is he really a changed man? Could she really believe him? Could she really see having a normal life with him? Liv walks the familiar path to her apartment. She never made it to work because of all the things on her mind. God, so many damn things on her mind. She had walked all over the city, she had gotten lost in her mind. She hadn't even realized she was being followed. She had only realized when she finally came out of her thoughts and realized for once she had no idea where she was. That's when he pulled up in his fancy car, she really had no choice but to get into his car. Now they're walking towards her apartment. The apartment she lives alone in ever since Peyton found out that she was a zombie. Maybe Peyton would come back now that she was no longer a zombie. But most likely not. Liv scared her off and she was never coming back. Neither is Major or her mother or her brother. She had no one to turn to because she's driven everyone away. It's all her fault that everyone is gone. Liv stops midway to her apartment in the middle of the hallway, she leans against the wall, trying to stop the tears from spilling over her eyes. Blaine places the bag of food down next to Liv and then pulls her into his arms, allowing her cry. He doesn't know why she's crying. He hopes it's not because of anything he did. He's never seen anyone cry so much but he doesn't care because she's obviously hurting a lot today and he's going to stay with her until… He's going to stay with her for as long as she wants him to stay. He's never felt this way about anyone. All the girls he has "dated" mainly have just been for sex. He's never felt anything towards them except for Liv. Somehow she is different. Somewhere in the back of Blaine's mind he remembers someone similar to Liv when he was teenager. A woman he barely remembers, a woman who was similar to Liv, a woman that he lost… Blaine feels Liv's body start to shake harder. He needs to get him inside. He doesn't want anyone to see Liv broken like this. He doesn't anyone to gossip about her. Blaine takes the keys from her hands and he picks up the bag of food and slowly makes his way towards the apartment, he unlocks the door, and leads them inside. He drops the keys and food onto the table before directing the girl in his arms towards the bedroom. But she doesn't move, she just stops. Blaine sighs before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom. He gently places her down on the bed. He stares at her for a moment before making a move to leave, but Liv grabs his wrist stopping his movement. Blaine looks back at her, the fresh tear stains on her face. He hasn't gotten use to the new Liv. The human Liv.

"I'm sorry," Liv whispers. "You probably won't stick around because I manage to drive everyone away. God, I'm so pathetic. I honestly don't remember last time I've felt like this. Maybe it was when I was fifteen and I was in an accident with someone I don't even remember. There's something I should tell you…"

"Liv," Blaine says, interrupting her and kneeling next to the bed. "I'm not going to leave, I promise you. I know you have things to tell me, a lot of things to tell. I have a lot of things to tell you but right now you need your rest. You've been through one hell of a day. We can talk about everything tomorrow, alright?"

Liv doesn't answer. Mainly because she's already asleep. Blaine pulls the blankets over her then quietly leaves the bedroom. He doesn't stay in her apartment for he has some business to run. He makes his way to his father's penthouse. He knows that his father isn't there. He's on his honeymoon with his new wife. Blaine's happy that his father isn't home because he doesn't want to explain to his father what he was doing here. Blaine makes his way through the penthouse before walking into his old room. He goes through many boxes before finding the one he's looking for. He moves from the floor to the bed, sitting down and placing the box next to him.

He stares at the box. He hasn't gone through this box in so long. The last time he looked through this box was when he was putting all the things into the box. Thirteen years ago he was packing this box. Putting the memories away. Forgetting about them till now. He lets out a breath and removes the cover from the box and takes the first thing out of the box. It's the first picture they had ever taken as a family. A family. The tears form in Blaine's eyes as he remembers the person he use to be. What made his heart soften. What made him happy for the first time in his life. What also made his heart harden. What made the happiness drain from him. What made become distant and cold. What made him become the person he became. Blaine lifts the picture to throw it across the room but then lowers it. Not wanting to destroy something that holds so many memories. He traces the faces in the photo. He reads the names below it.

Daddy, Mommy, & Israel at Israel's 1st Birthday.

His first and only birthday. It wasn't long after that the young family was in a car accident. Blaine was left without scratch, the other two weren't so lucky. Israel died. There was no saving him. Blaine's girlfriend and Israel's mother, she forgot everything. That's when Blaine left. Not looking back. He's always regretted leaving his girlfriend. He should have stuck by her, not abandon her. He should have never abandoned Liv when they were sixteen. Yes, he knew Liv before boat party. He knew her well. Yes, very well.

Yes.

They had a child together.

Yes.

Liv doesn't remember a thing about it.


End file.
